Would you like some pie?
by KristinaTheT-Rex
Summary: A Destiel fanfic. :)


It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, there's not one cloud in the sky. Perfect day for a picnic. And since the Winchester brothers are free this very special day, they decide to go to the nearest park to have a little family picnic. But what's a family picnic without Castiel, the angel who's not an angel anymore.

So, Sam, Dean and Cass are on the way to the park. They're in the Impala. Dean is driving, Sam is sitting in the passanger's seat and Cass, as usual, is in the back. She's My Cherry Pie is blasting from the car stereo and Dean sings along.

They arrive to the park and it's jammed. There are people everywhere. Kids are playing, dogs are running. They find a spot and set up for a nice picnic. Sam isn't staying for long. He sees a dog who is chasing a ball and he wants to pet it. Turn out, the dog's owner is a really pretty lady.

Cass, is this your first picnic as a human? – Asks Dean.

Yes, Dean. – Castiel answers simply.

Cheer up buddy, look how nice the weather is, and there's no sign of any supernatural creatures. No demons, no ghost, witches, or even angels. Relax.

I made the angels fall. How could I relax?

Cass, buddy, I told you before. Nobody is blaming you for it. It was all Metatron's fault. You couldn't have known what he was up to. – Dean tries to comfort him.

That's... That's really nice of you, but I still feel guilty. – Castiel shrugs.

Well, the guilt won't go away, but you can try and push it down for a bit. Believe me, I know how bad it feels.

I don't understand. Everything you did was to protect the one's around you. – Says Castiel.

Yea, but I hurt others while doing that.

Hey, guys, I think I'm gonna spend some time with Lora. Meet you back at the hotel? – Sam cuts in.

Okay, have fun, Sammy. – Adds Dean and whistles a bit.

After Sam left, they kept talking and eventually Dean made Castiel feel a little better. They ate a few sandwiches and watched the kids play. Dean thought about Ben and how he'll never see him again. He misses him very much.

Hey Cass, do you have anyone you laid eyes on?

Don't ask stupid questions, Dean. – Castiel mumbles.

You're a human now. Don't you have, like, needs?

Yes, I do. I still don't know how the toothpaste and toothbrush works. – Says Castiel, which makes Dean laugh out laud.

Cass, you're awesome. I'm gonna teach you how to do it back in the hotel, okay? – Dean can't stop laughing.

Okay.

Do you want some pie? – Asks Dean.

I thought it was your favorite meal.

Well, I can share it with you.

Is it because Sam only eats salad? – Inquired Castiel.

No. It's because you have to experience the really good thing life can offer to you. – Dean explains.

Oh. Well, in that case, I'd love some.

Dean gives a slice of pie to Castiel and watches him as he takes a bite of it. He seems pleased with it's taste. Then Dean starts to eat his own slice of pie and nearly chokes when he hears Castiel humming.

Are you humming 'She's my cherrypie'? – Asks Dean surprisedly.

Does it bother you?

No, not at all. I'm just surprised. – States Dean.

Castiel then keeps humming it and later he starts singing: 'Dean's my cherrypie.'

What? – Asks Dean in shock.

I thought you liked it. – Says Castiel.

Well, yea. But these are not the correct lyrics.

I just thought since you like pie, it would sound better this way.

It kinda does, actually.

After a while they head back to the hotel. Castiel is all worked up, because Dean will finally show him how to properly wash his teeth. They put everything back to it's place then head straight to the bathroom.

Look. You take your toothbrush and you squeeze a bit of toothpaste on it. Got it?

Yes.

Then you put that in your mouth and you start brushing your teeth. Up and down. Up, like the grass is growing, down, like the rain is falling. Then you wash the teeth in the back. You pull the toothbrush back and forth. Here, try it.

Like this? – Castiel asks, and then he does the exact things Dean just explained to him.

Yea, that's it. Now you can go and kiss somebody. You'll have fresh breath. – Adds Dean.

Castiel then leans closer to Dean and he kisses him. Not the simple kiss on the lips, but the 'Pizza Guy' kiss. Surprisingly, Dean isn't trying to showe him to the side, he keeps kissing him. But then they hear the door opening and their lips part. It's Sam.

Hey guys, I'm back.

Did you had some fun? – Asks Dean, trying to cover his embarassement.

No, not really. We just talked. Did you two had fun? – Dean starts coughing, but Castiel steps in to help.

Dean taught me how to brush my teeth.

Yea, and he did really great.

Um, can I take a shower then? – Asks Sam.

Sure. – Replies Dean.

Sam takes his change of clothes and leaves the room. Dean and Cass are staring at each other, when Cass finally breaks the awkward silence: „You taste like pie."


End file.
